This invention relates generally to a method of playing a psychology game.
Games involving the use of psychological skills are known in the prior art. For example, my U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,358 discloses a psychology game in which players try to select the most appropriate reaction of a hypothetical person to a given circumstance from a plurality of different given reactions to the given circumstance and therefore acquire for that selection the most advantageous game value. The appropriateness of the various possible given reactions are predetermined on the basis of the friendliness of the hypothetical person.
The above game assigns ratings to the various responses on the basis whether the hypothetical person is friendly or unfriendly. This feature of the above game is somewhat restrictive however in that there exists a wide variety of physical, mental, emotional, social and moral character traits that affect a person's psychological development and accordingly influence that person's reactions to various circumstances.
Another aspect of my earlier game is that the character trait assigned to the hypothetical person is disclosed at the outset of the game so that such character trait may help the players determine the most appropriate reaction of the hypothetical person to the given circumstance. It is perceived that if certain character traits of the hypothetical person are left unknown for the players to discover, an additional challenge will be provided thus making the game more fun and exciting.